


Paint This Town | 中文翻译

by QamuSha214182



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst, Childhood Friends, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Growing Up Together, Homophobia, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Self-Discovery, Unhealthy Relationships, hints of edging
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QamuSha214182/pseuds/QamuSha214182
Summary: 他听起来三分疲惫，一百二十分像李马克高中时代的噩梦，那种“走在校园却发现自己腰部以下全裸”级别的，除了噩梦主人李东赫是你爱了大概三年，也许十年的孩子，在毕业舞会吻了他，几个月后甩了他，现在一张床上醒来，满脸写着恨透了你。而且他还留着一个丑绝的发型。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	Paint This Town | 中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint This Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027836) by [pududoll (aprilclash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/pseuds/pududoll). 



> 本文为 Paint This Town 授权中译，希望大家看完本文之后，移步原作地址为作者留下评论和爱心；译者自觉技艺不精，有错漏之处，欢迎多多指正！  
> This work is an authorized Chinese translation of Paint This Town. I hope that after reading this translation, you can also send comments and kudos for the author, thank you and enjoy!

  


> _i take beautiful things and petal them apart, forge talons steel-bright to pierce open the sky. deluge holds your history pinned open like vivisection and lavender is a sea-spun wave from the glass that replaced your fear._

  


李马克在一面浅紫色的天花板下醒来，锐利如刀的光线直直击中双眼，让他从梦中 _解脱（译注：原文为法语）_ 。他能在上颚尝到这辈子入口的任何东西的味道，四肢绵软，仿佛酒精浸泡的果冻。身体像抽掉骨头一样虚无，而灵魂扔在不知什么地方，神识被晕眩搅成了纸浆。

他眨了眨眼，早春的阳光也挤眼回应，闭合的视野闪过一片浊红。李马克闻到了呼吸里的空气清新剂，床单上的中性皂和过量洗涤液。就在身旁，有人抽着鼻子，把毛毯卷得窸窣作响。

噢。李马克反应过来了。

距离上次做爱隔了太久，他都快忘记那是什么感觉——身体里真正奔涌的是血，而不是功能饮料、下一个案子带来的无尽压力和咖啡因。他的床伴把脑袋埋在枕头下躲避晨间阳光，和床单缠成一团只显出身体曲线：肩膀、臀部、一条好看的小腿。李马克对他的屁股印象深刻，就在屁股的主人趴跪、把脸藏进枕头的时候朝上拱着，他的手掌覆过去，拇指戳进那人饱满的臀肉，李马克欣赏了眼他的脊背弧线，然后，他被展开了，如同一场盛宴，灯光在深色的皮肤上流淌……除了片段，在头疼中闪回，李马克已经忘掉大部分细节，毕竟那过程实在太漫长。

那个男孩叹了口气，但没出声。李马克下床，尽量不惊醒他，然后脚底碰地，几乎摔倒。不管对方是谁，都让他爽到连路也走不直，只能颇为疲惫地蹒跚到床头柜，从洗漱包里拿出止痛药。

这个试图保持安静的清晨，被街上汽车恹恹的鸣笛和淅沥雨声所背叛。数字钟告诉李马克现在快到上午十一点，其余律师团队的人一定还在隔壁房间睡觉。昨天，他们计划共进午餐而非早餐的时候，就做好为克林特案最后的、 _最后的_ 胜利烂醉如泥的准备。至少他起得比较早，李马克说服自己，有足够时间去叫醒一夜情对象，送人离开后洗个澡，迎来过去六个月的第一次神清气爽，并且要把所有发生的事向宿醉的Johnny反复炫耀。

不过首先，要解决头疼。

他没能把药片干吞下去，所以最后去接了一纸杯的水。一夜情对象向净水器的巨大滋滋声咕哝着抱怨，不过李马克选择无视他。凉水冲下了带着甜味的药片，希望也能把头疼冲走。

现在，手机呢？他回到床上，在被单里翻来翻去。那男孩子换了个姿势，李马克看到一截后颈，还有漂过的发尖，一个毫无品味的鲻鱼头，真丑。上帝，幸亏他有个漂亮屁股——如果李马克愿意搜刮记忆——还有叫床也让人酥到骨子里。可不管怎样现在他 _真的_ 要离开。不知如果Johnny发现李马克和个漂发鲻鱼头厮混了整晚，要过几个月才会停止嘲笑他。

手机到处都找不到，所以李马克放弃了，开始戳那个陌生人。

“嘿，你，”他喊道，只是收到一声放肆的叫唤。“Sleeping Beauty，你要起床了。我没有那么多时间。”

“……dan”，声音从枕头底下传出来。

“是，我是个混蛋，但混蛋还有安排，你不能留下来了。”

李马克的手放在肩膀上准备摇醒那个男孩子，甚至需要的话，把他拖到门口。就是在这时李马克看到了它。无名指上的一闪金光。

他的大脑发出了一种奇怪的声音，类似于旧笔记本电脑自动关机。一枚戒指。在左无名指上（要不然还能在哪，毕竟，这是枚戒指，他脑子里某个暴躁的声音说）。李马克的手随着那人肩膀向下，柔软的、没有太多肌肉的手臂，却有那种生活在阳光下的金棕色。他在李马克停在手腕的时候轻声叹息，身体紧张，甚至敏感。不过李马克没心情想这些，他神经质地转过那人的手，他看见了，那里也有一枚戒指。

回忆闪现。香槟，夜店，又一支香槟，龙舌兰，便宜啤酒和出乎意料上头的鸡尾酒，在他们第二个，不，大概第三个去处。律师们不停转场，因为Johnny知道拉斯维加斯所有最好的地方。一切都模糊了，然而李马克记得点了更多的酒，大笑，在某个包间操了某人的腿，他的发尖在幽暗灯光里，像紫色的植物。白色的光，红色的光，紫色的光，照在墙面涂鸦上。

然后是婚礼教堂。

操，操， _操_ 。Johnny，李马克反应过来，他需要Johnny。即使这之后会一辈子钉在耻辱柱上，李马克也不要在离婚案中横遭破财之灾，而幸好Johnny深谙此道。他绝不会给这个漂亮屁股的鲻鱼头一分钱的配偶赡养费，李马克绝不在这种事上自毁前程，绝不。

那人动了几下好像要起来，却被李马克的膝盖囚禁住。他把手收回，抱着枕头打了个哈欠。

“别吵了。”他说，声音沙哑得像一张听了太多次的老唱片。

“上帝啊。”李马克默然道。上帝听到回应了他，因为那人猛地抽搐了一下，突然清醒过来，扔开枕头直直地盯着他。李马克本来想告诉对方， _上帝啊我们结婚了_ ，但忽然间，一切，一切都不重要了。戒指不重要了，男孩的糟乱发型不重要了，他脸上的床单印子，被眼泪晕得一塌糊涂的眼线和睫毛膏——归功于李马克昨晚大力捣进他体内，都不重要了。

他一点也不需要Johnny。是渽民，jeno或者仁俊，他需要他们过来把这人带走，远离拉斯维加斯的夜场和酒店，远离和他结婚的醉醺醺的蠢货。他到底在这里干什么，为什么没有人告诉我要离他远点。

那人眼睛睁圆，一定是只凭声音就认出了李马克，但盯着他下意识后缩，仿佛看见毒蛇。

“他妈的。” 李东赫说。

他听起来三分疲惫，一百二十分像李马克高中时代的噩梦，那种“走在校园却发现自己腰部以下全裸”级别的，除了噩梦主人李东赫是你爱了大概三年，也许十年的孩子，在毕业舞会吻了他，几个月后甩了他，现在一张床上醒来，满脸写着恨透了你。而且他还留着一个丑绝的发型。

“他妈的。”李东赫又说了一遍，拉过被单盖住自己，开始找散落在房间里的衣服。一只袜子挂在床边台灯上，看起来他后悔把它弄到那里、看起来他对昨晚诸多事情感到后悔。李马克得说，他深有同感。

李东赫站起来，皱着脸像遭受某种疼痛，要么在脑袋里，要么在屁股里，要么都。他全身赤裸，大腿和肚子上挂着干掉的体液，有一部分还不是自己的；他或许需要洗个澡，却只是套上T恤和内裤。李马克在他短裤穿到一半的时候忽然反应过来。

“等等，你要去哪里？ ”

“离开。现在。马上。我不知道我昨天在想什么，但我不应该在这里。”

“等等，”李马克说，“你不能走。”

李东赫没理，光着脚穿上鞋——他没看见自己的袜子挂在床头灯上——抓起外套转眼走到门口，比任何一次见过他穿衣服都快，而李马克还是有过很多机会看他穿衣服的。

“别走，”李马克重复，“我们需要谈谈。”

“我没有时间听你的存在主义危机。昨晚挺好的，但也就这样了。”

当他摊出底牌的时候李东赫的手已经在门把上。

“我们结婚了。”

门半开，李东赫停住。李马克看不到他的脸，但能看到他低头检查左手，和无名指上的戒指。他似乎凝视了很久，而实际上只是短短的一瞬，然后转身，竟看起来又愤怒，又平静；又成熟，又年轻。

他看着马克的眼睛。

“我要离婚。”他又转过身，犹豫了一下，动作仿佛在那件皮夹克里游泳。他没有看李马克，却把头轻微转向一边，这样李马克就能听到。李东赫漂过的头发乱七八糟地支棱着，但他看起来，yeah…他看起来很“yeah”，李马克不知道怎么描述那感觉。

李东赫却只是说，你很快就会收到我律师的消息。然后用力关上了门。 

  


💜

  


不到15分钟，李马克就收到李东赫的律师来信，在Johnny疾步走进房间，然后发现他维持着李东赫离开时的姿势，半裸着躺在床上。

客观地说Johnny看起来挺糟，像是跳进洗衣机，然后被烘干旋转了几个小时。他闻起来依然像伏特加，但眼底怒火已熊熊燃起。

“你他妈的做了什么，Mark? ”

李马克只是放空自己，试着把刚才发生的都拼凑起来，但一切来得太快，如瞬息万变的万花筒般，模糊而迷幻。

“我不知道，”他开口，而Johnny砰地关上门，让两人都不堪忍受地缩了缩，噪音像子弹般在他们神经衰弱的大脑里四处迸溅。

“我……不记得怎么见的面，又做了什么……直到东赫在床上转过来，我才知道那是他，然后我就有个戒指，他也有了个戒指，我现在……”

“Mark，”Johnny打断，李马克后退了一步，因为他很肯定如果Johnny伸出手，他必被掐死无疑，“Mark，我挺喜欢你的。你是事务所有过的最好的初级律师，我向上面推荐你，因为我认识你快十年了，因为你聪明又有能力，还富有职业道德。但你在搞什么，Mark Lee，你只有一份工作。给我离泰容的弟弟（译注：作者设定李东赫是李泰容的弟弟）要多远有多远，然后现在说清楚你到底做了什么？”

李马克低头，太阳穴的重击声几乎和胸口的重击声一样响。

“我喝断片了，”他说，“我不知道东赫记不记得，是我先接近他还是反过来，我只是……甚至不知道他在会所……还有李东赫的头发丑爆了。”

“他留那个发型很可爱，”Johnny说，“粉丝们可喜欢了。”

李马克点头，尽管他对李东赫的粉丝毫无概念，也不晓得他们是有什么问题才喜欢鲻鱼头。

Johnny看了他一会，然后摇头叹气。

“说这个太早。结婚证呢? ”

李马克眨眼，“我他妈怎么知道? ”

“那你他妈最好穿上衣服，洗洗脸。我要你半小时下楼，体面点，而且找到结婚证。让我们搞定这事儿，在李东赫他哥听到风声然后飞过来把你俩都阉了之前。”

李马克被震得再次一抖，在门又被大力关上的时候。

  


💜

  


于是李东赫就在那里，黑发，雀斑，晒伤的鼻子，耳后别着朵小雏菊，刚结束合唱训练，斜靠在体育馆后墙，像个没入靛蓝色阴影里的鬼魂，却散发着阳光的香气。有人，某个同学，给了他支烟，而李马克几乎要多管闲事了——搞什么啊，什么意思，烦人的李东赫是他的邻居，那个每天搭他顺风车上学的孩子，虽然车还是李马克妈妈的，褪色银漆被剐蹭得伤痕累累……总之在李马克眼皮底下，谁也不许让李东赫抽烟。幸好他说了不，礼貌地抬起手，摇头微笑，“抱歉啦兄弟，本人是合唱团首席，不能搞坏嗓子。”

然后他四处望望，眼睛和李马克对视，立刻亮了起来。

“看，我的车来了。”

“Pete，不和我们一起去商场吗？” _（译注：作者设定李东赫英文名为Peter Lee）_ 有个女孩子问，红头发，比李东赫高整整一个头。他们约会过，李马克忽然想到，有那么几个礼拜他们只在早上一起坐车，东赫总是和那个，Dahlia—Dorothy—Denise—到底—叫什么—名字—来着的女生，在放学后牵着手跑走了。他们很快就分了手，李马克没问为什么，李东赫也没说。

“对不起，D，下次吧？作业实在要命了。”

她耸肩，然后向李马克礼节性点了点头。

“是因为合唱团才不要那个人给你的烟吗？”李马克问。李东赫搂着他的肩靠过来，近到能让李马克闻到他头发上香波的味道，带点果味儿和奶味儿，像桃子酸奶。他们走向车子，阳光晒得后颈刺痛。

李东赫露出一个得意的表情，好像他洞察一切。“是因为你看起来像要中风了。”

“对肺不好。”

“知道。我又不是真的在乎合唱团，”——他在撒谎，不过李马克不想戳穿——“但反正我也不管别人是怎么想的。”

 _很好_ ，李马克想，一面点头一面打开车门，李东赫走到另一边。

妈妈开车的时候李马克不是特别喜欢和李东赫一起坐，永远没有足够空间给后排的两人。现在他们已经长大，也不会再做争抢副驾驶之类贯穿了整个小学和初中时期的幼稚事。后排总是很挤，每次颠簸李马克的膝盖都能撞到李东赫的，他能感到东赫右边大腿肌肉上，每一次紧张的轻颤，抖动，摇晃，也传递到李马克的腿上，到底是谁在不自觉地颤抖，他再也分不清了。

但是驾照到手之后和东赫一起开车变得很……cool，他一直在抱怨车上的歌，坚持每天晚上都检索一遍存着他们通勤歌单的U盘，删掉旧的，补充新的。李马克由他去，只是牢牢掌握控温权，因为他容易着凉。他不愿意开空调的时候，李东赫就缓缓摇下车窗，执着地发动眼神攻击，还朝每一只路过的狗吹口哨，直到李马克屈服为止。他们一起在车上唱过Bruno Mars的Billionaire，和Justin Bieber的口水歌。

这辆老车闻起来就像是属于妈妈的车，有时还有她落下的折叠伞，或者鞋子，或者李马克哥哥的单簧管，或者表妹忘记扔掉的零食袋子，有时她会让李马克载她练垒球……它们都微不足道，因为在这段特定回忆里有着某些珍视的时刻，李东赫会伸展着用手指去够车顶，这时他的衬衫一寸一寸地，令人着迷地缓缓升起，露出掩盖着的柔软腹部。李马克曾经觉得他的脑子里只剩下那些无聊的SAT考试和辩论社，和Jeno的救助小动物志愿活动，还有永远离开这个鬼地方。然而在这些时刻，他想的只是，东赫，东赫， _东赫_ 。

  


💜

  


李马克最后还是没有找到结婚证书。他把房间刨了两回，只发现李东赫的另一只袜子（不是床头灯上的），一条被床单压扁的天鹅绒choker，和床底下的廉价银戒指——他相当怀疑这个玩意属于前男友。Johnny肯定会对他空手而来感到不满，不过他们还有一趟飞机要赶，而且出租车的到来似乎分散了Johnny对他说教的注意力。几乎。

“至少记得你在哪里结婚吧？还是你想我打遍拉斯维加斯教堂的电话，去把你们相互宣誓的地方找出来，再要一份证书复印件？”

李马克挠头。Johnny呻吟着，仰倒在出租车后座上。

“你确定你结婚了吗? ”Johnny一边揉太阳穴一边问。

“我确实能回想起……一些，”李马克说，盘算着这个“一些”到底能不能说。Johnny和泰容哥走得相当近，在某种程度Johnny算是他们的家人。而且工作上他还是自己上司，因此Johnny绝对没有必要知道那“一些”，他俩在回酒店的出租车后座上乱搞的画面。或乱搞之前的，或乱搞之后的。“不过我很确定去过小教堂，所以很大概率，我们结婚了。”

“我猜也是。东赫也说对小教堂有印象。男孩们喝醉了就会放纵，但醒来后还是什么都记得，所以如果他说你们结婚了，那么就没跑了。”

所以李东赫记得。李马克很想问他，那晚到底发生了什么。李东赫又在拉斯维加斯干什么，他们何时何地见的面？他不用知道见面后的事情，因为很显然，他们在醉酒状态下很难把手从对方身上挪开来（鉴于李马克高中甩人的理由不是出于性冷淡，这倒也不奇怪）。只是，他真的很想、很想知道，到底谁才是那个想去教堂的天才，然后……

“我们的关系真的能视为已婚吗？在没有任何法律证据可以证明的情况下。我的意思是，没有证明，没有任何法律约束，依然生效吗？”

他已经知道答案，但还是要问。Johnny尖锐地看了他一眼。

“如果场所合法，那么婚姻生效；如果婚姻生效，那你就要离婚。万一以后再想跟什么人结婚，就出大问题了。”Johnny把脸埋进手掌里揉搓，过了会又说，“还有，对方是东赫。你也晓得这就是问题复杂的原因，这事处理得越快越好，对你俩都是。”

李马克对此毫无信心。

出租车在机场停下。Johnny先下车，去给昨天下午辩护总结的高级律师开车门，李马克也迅速跑向第二辆车做同样的事。整个团队一起参与的案子是相当罕见的，但他们确实都因为这个来了拉斯维加斯。欺诈、挪用公款、贿赂资金，检察官甚至试图将洗钱行为也包括在内。他们的客户，全美最大的天然食品公司之一的董事长，赢了官司——或者说，李马克的团队赢了。严格说现在李马克还要接受Johnny的指导，只能独自处理些小案子，但负责人觉得这是一次很好的锻炼机会，坚持把他也带上。所以哪怕这些天只是安静地坐在Johnny旁边，也学到了很多，还有免费旅游，足够喝一辈子的免费酒精，李马克实在不能抱怨什么。

“这就是打赢官司的方法，”Johnny昨晚喝完第一轮后告诉他，声音已然含糊不清。

他们的客户无辜吗？当然不，李马克很确定他们的头儿Cage先生经手的证据足以给当事人判罪，进监狱二十年起步。但他——他们——不是被聘来行侠仗义为所应为的。他们只是收钱办事，让当事人摆脱牢狱之灾。他们确实干得漂亮，尽管客户本人脏得连跳进密西西比河也洗不清了。

“你昨晚抛下了我们。”

机场拥挤喧闹，语音播报里正传出一条直飞孟买的班机被取消的通知。Johnny带大家走到登机口。李马克和Thomas女士在托运行李的时候聊了几句。她问李马克昨晚开心吗，李马克笑了笑，说，后悔喝多了。她眯起眼睛被逗乐，笑得鞋跟在地上咔哒作响。另一位律师听到后回过身，表情颇为不怀好意。

“肯定找到了不少乐子吧，小马克。”

“Clive，别欺负小孩。”

她转向马克。“我手上有个新案子，希望你能来帮我。”他们一面说一面跳过排队走VIP通道，“问过Johnny了，他说你周一过来没问题，所以回家好好休息，可以吗？”

回家，李马克想，飞机在轰鸣声中升起，这座大都市，拉斯维加斯，闪耀着金钱永不眠的光辉，在视野里越变越小，逐渐消失在云层之外。很快几个小时后他们就会在另一座城市降落，另一座巨大、光辉的城市。家是心所在的地方，李马克的心当然在纽约，一向如此。

他离开那个和李东赫一起长大的小镇已经十年了。镇子总是昏昏欲睡、总是好天气，有满是尘土的街道，返校路上杂货铺，有山后的商场和泳池，永远有明亮的粉和蓝在Insta动态里无尽地流动，交织成丁香般淡紫色的回环。李东赫连续三个夏天在那里做泳池清洁，得益于泰容哥的推荐；李马克在冷饮摊上打了两个暑假的零工，老是在休息时间偷拿冰激淋给他。李马克离开了小镇，把这些也抛在身后。东赫和他一起穿过的褪色宽领衬衣、盛夏里曝晒的后颈、手臂上的绒毛被日光照成金色；他把这些抛在身后，去追逐自己的梦想。

他望向窗外，手上婚戒的闪光映在三层玻璃上，仿佛靛蓝色天空里划过迷失的星。李马克闭上眼不去看它，他心脏因为这枚戒指疼痛起来。戴上是受罪，但要说摘下来，李马克却做不到。

  


💜

  


开机后三条信息接踵而至，分别来自罗渽民，黄仁俊和李帝努。

罗渽民说李马克是个混蛋。好吧，他确实。黄仁俊说李东赫是个混蛋，有点奇怪，但也符合那人作风。李帝努发了个链接，打开来是篇关于博美的文章，很明显女朋友想养宠物，正在用狗狗信息轰炸他，李帝努别无选择只好转头轰炸李马克，陈诉养猫会好一万倍。

李马克看着他的婚戒。这是仿的，他终于在飞机上把它摘下来认真检查，材质不是金也不是银。他不记得这戒指的来历，只记得一个场景，酒店的棉床单上手指交缠，金属圆环相碰，叮当叮当响。他们的性爱又钝又湿，比高潮更情难自已——性快感变得膝跳反射一样原始直接，李马克沉沦于李东赫的身体，仿佛本能，不管他那里是不是硬了，不管他还有没有脑子，也不管他是否醉溺在酒精里。

李马克打车回家，开销高昂，属于这种有名又有钱的大律所的额外津贴。哪怕在这里处于食物链底层，也要比没能挤进来的局外人们好得多。李马克是无名小卒，但他还年轻，去年刚从大学毕业就进了律所工作，野心勃勃。现在是实习试用期，不是打杂的而是以律师身份，老板Cage说，好像李马克是他订阅的网飞，先一个月免费试用。干得好留，干不好滚，这就是机会的法则，弱肉强食。Mark，你觉得呢？

答案就在舌尖上。这个问题的答案，他的人生的，答案。

公寓里闻着不通风，还有股白棉空气清新剂的味道。回来的时候，Alexa向他问好，除此之外便是安静，安静得孤独。李马克拉起窗帘，拔出插销，两扇窗户在夜色里如海鸥展翅。这个小公寓没有预想中租金昂贵，李马克也不过只是个光荣的律师助理。里面的东西都是新的，新家具，新的书，新照片。只有一张李东赫的照片，黄仁俊用他表哥的宝丽来拍的全员合照，2012，盛夏，湖边。难怪，所有他们共度的时光，都从来没有想过用拍照记录下来；从不分离的人们，还需要什么照片呢？

李马克轻哼一声。没有象征友情的照片，也没有象征爱情的照片，自然，也没有象征他们步入婚姻殿堂的照片。不久Johnny就会带文件来给李马克签字，他们命运的最后一根红线也会被切断。一切都为了大家好，他对自己说，就像以前一样。

  


💜

  


不知怎么，记忆里的童年总是晴天。不是晴天，那就是圣诞节，二选一。但李马克却没有多少和李东赫过圣诞的回忆。

李东赫的爸爸大部分时间在新斯科舍省海岸边的石油平台工作。冬假的时候李东赫和家人会一起去加拿大看他几天 _（译注：原文为春假，但结合上下文倾向理解为寒假）_ 。李马克记得看见过他们往出租车上堆行李，他们家买不起车。东赫妈妈没有驾照，泰容哥有，而当他们攒够钱有了车的时候，李马克早已准备申请大学和离开这里了。

李东赫以前会在离开前的凌晨四点，走到街对面，和李马克道别，即使他们前一天都说好了，李马克让他不要来，自己要睡觉。但其实李东赫的离开让他辗转反侧，整夜清醒。他的妈妈和东赫妈妈是好朋友，于是李马克知道他们家总处在搬走的边缘。东赫妈妈想和丈夫在加拿大团聚，唯一横在眼前的问题就是钱——买车的钱，新房子的钱，搬家的钱，所有移民要用的钱。

“你想搬走吗？”李马克问过一次。他们坐在门廊，阳光照亮了他们的脸。总是阳光，总是好天气。

“重要吗？如果妈妈想走，我就走。”

“但是，你愿意吗? ”

他没有回答。但李马克觉得自己已经知道了。在每年的寒假开始，李东赫穿过黑而冷的街道，和出租车引擎刮过的一道道空洞轰鸣，来到李马克家楼下，固执地朝窗户扔颗石子，哪怕李东赫自己都让李马克去睡觉，不要下来送了。他在门廊徘徊，犹豫着是走是留，而看到李马克出现的时候，终于慢慢地笑了起来。

东赫的外套很冷，但体温很热；他的衬衣很冷，但心跳很热，李马克能感到那温暖正从胸膛溢出，这正是他需要的答案。东赫不想走，东赫想留下来。于是李马克更用力地抱紧他，怀着隐秘的希望。他暗中希望总会有新问题出现，希望钱总是不够，东赫的家人能意识到，毕竟，他们总有家庭矛盾。李马克期望他能回来，因为东赫是这个又小又破的地方，唯一让人留恋的美好。

  


> i used to think you were untouchable, but you’re just rooted deep enough that the flood leaves you standing, monument to your own indigo grief. 

  


李马克的公寓小而明亮，能满足最低的生存需求。这里视野不太好，被一栋大楼挡住，钢铁和玻璃拼成的现代巨物，他从阳台上只能看到这个。但当夕阳在楼体的镜面上铺设开来，如同燃烧一般，李马克觉得自己也饱足二手风景的眼福了。而黎明是柔和的、睡眼惺忪的鸽灰，最好的日子里，他能拥有一个淡紫色拂晓。

从内华达回来的第二天，李马克早上醒来，心情沉重，有什么东西卡着喉咙，吞了只青蛙似的。他要在重新入睡前设好闹钟，但今天早上，既然前一天的疲劳和恍惚都退散，那他也不得不面对难以置信的事实了。李马克醉了，和高中时期的前男友结了婚，就在拉斯维加斯的风流一夜。真是狂野。他要打电话给罗渽民，尽管对方站李东赫那边，但朋友里只有他会——西海岸现在几点来着？——在星期天的凌晨四点醒着。

电话响了三声，然后对方毫不意外地掐了电话。

 _拉黑了_ ，几秒钟后他给李马克发短信， _不想和你说话。_

_我一个人也结不了这婚，渽民你知道吧？我只想知道李东赫在拉斯维加斯干什么，我们见面到底是不是巧合。_

李马克没等几秒，罗渽民就来了电话。

“是不是巧合？什么意思？当然是了。你就算给他钱，东赫也不肯和你呼吸同一个州的空气。’莫谈李马克’，这张纸就贴在我们的友情上呢，谁也不能在东赫面前提你的名字。啊祝贺，李马克变成一个禁忌了。”

哇，扎心。应得的，李马克完全应得。但依然扎心。

“是，我知道，我伤了他的心。但也有，八年了吧？我真的厌倦了，不想因为和东赫分手，就要和所有人吵架。你们，也是我的朋友啊。”

“是啦，我们当然是你的朋友，马克哥，不还在和你讲话嘛。”

渽民在电话里，听起来比往常更锋利。他肯定是累了，可能经历着一个夜班，或者即将迎来早班；但更可能是因为，他不喜欢和李马克提起这件事——朋友们当中，罗渽民和李马克最亲近，但也是对他怀怨最长时间的人，因为李马克毕业了，头也不回地走了，把一个伤心的李东赫落在原地。他们最后恢复了关系，但这话题依然敏感。

“你是挺混蛋的，恭喜，不过至少混蛋得从一而终，离开了就是离开了，从来没有喝得烂醉然后半夜打给李东赫，哭着跪着说你想回到他身边。你知道吗，他真的这么期待过，足足花了两年才不再等你。所以李马克虽然无情，但起码断得干净；那能不能解释一下昨晚到底怎么了? ”

他叹了口气。

“我记得不全。我猜见面的时候两个人都已经喝多，因为我在和同事不停转场。说实话，东赫肯定已经喝醉，然后我们在包间里做了，”李马克坦白，听到罗渽民深吸一口气，“我发誓我什么都忘了，我不知道那个人是他。”

“他说你知道。”

他们沉默了好久一会。

“嗯，这有可能。我喜欢李东赫，分手从来不是因为不喜欢他。八年前我喜欢过东赫，然后从两天前晚上的记忆来看，我还迷恋着他，相当迷恋。你想怎么说就怎么说吧。”

 _迷恋，相当迷恋。_ 李马克才不会这么描述他对李东赫的感觉，他没说实话。但对方是罗渽民，罗渽民不想听他的实话，罗渽民只想听他字字泣血。

“那结婚的事怎么办？”他问。李马克摇头，意识到对方看不见。他的脑子里没有储备一丁点儿和结婚沾边的记忆。

罗渽民打着响舌，轻声骂了句脏话。“好吧，我就要走了，四十分钟后有个换班，要十分钟后上车。我知道整件事不是你的错，不过，东赫挺不高兴的。”

“李东赫和我一样喝醉了，”李马克说，第一次处在愤怒边缘。他真的不明白，为什么在李东赫的事情上他总是扮演坏人。“我们两个人都结了婚。”

 _两个人都上了床。_ “又不是说我占了他便宜，又不是说我就很高兴了。”

“你确实不能，至少不应该觉得高兴。”一阵细碎的声音，罗渽民或许在夹着电话艰难穿外套。“不是说责任在你，只是东赫会生气。他一直都对你很生气，现在不过在怒火上加了把柴，事情有变好多少吗。听我的吧，不然局面会很难看。”

难看？如何难看，李马克倒想知道。那头传来关门嘭的一声响，渽民飞快下楼，用车钥匙开锁。

“你好像很忙，该走了吗？”

“是的，我要走了。”罗渽民似乎深深叹气。

“马克哥？”他最后一次喊道，“断干净吧，像以前那样。这是为了你们好。”

李马克嗯了一声，罗渽民“再见”之后挂断电话。

他们交流的几分钟里，窗外的天逐渐亮起来。李马克啪嗒啪嗒地走到厨房，打开冰箱然后掏出一盒没开封的牛奶和速溶咖啡的罐子。他在一旁的餐桌坐下，盯着客厅那头的窗户，只有冰箱的嗡嗡声陪着他。街对面的大楼里，可能有人开着灯睡着，窗户里透出的昏黄光影，慢慢融入了天明。

他应该问问渽民，东赫最近在忙些什么。李马克也能问Johnny，但他最好还是别在上司前提起这事。李东赫在做什么，为什么在内华达，为什么是那个发型。李马克直接想问他，拉斯维加斯到底发生了什么，因为自己显然不清楚。这真的是巧合吗？这几率有多大？

需要在周一前重新整理、交叉检查和归档到数据库的材料塞满了文件夹，半开着放在茶几上。端着杯不冷不热的拿铁，李马克走到房间中央。去想李东赫的事是徒劳的，就像他们小时候，他们分手，都是没用的。李马克现在纽约，有他的律师工作，他又小又贵的公寓，和他可笑的微博薪水。东赫是一个旧日幻梦，过去的阳光灿烂的日子，你能打电话给一个活在记忆里的人，问他些什么呢。而至于真正的李东赫，根据渽民所说，最不想做的事，就是和李马克有任何接触。

李马克叹了口气，坐在沙发上，把文件夹拖过来合上。

就在这时，门铃响了起来。

  


💜

  


鲻鱼头不见了，李马克意识到。有那么一会，这个想法充满大脑如同一颗上升的氦气球，顶着他的头骨沉缓地弹跳。换发型的李东赫是那个他熟悉的李东赫，在总是晴天而不是圣诞的记忆里，清爽的，晒黑了的，合唱团的那孩子，穿着件从哥哥衣柜里偷来的宽大毛衣，浅色匡威和蓝牛仔裤，组成李马克高中时代最混乱的幻想——他曾经多想握着东赫的手，然后给他买点爆米花啊。第二件事，反正最后都会勉为其难地，假装生气地做了，然而第一件事，李马克还从未鼓足过勇气。

“嗨，”他声音平淡，李马克所听到过，最平淡的李东赫的声音。

他从错觉中清醒，这不是那个隔壁十七岁的孩子，会敲开李马克的家门求他开车带自己去商场。李东赫的脸颊看起来依旧柔软，但他的下颌线条变得更加明显，五官深刻，表情冷淡。他从来没有这样，充满敌意地看着李马克。

“嗨。”他回道。李马克看着对方，直到明白自己不能从李东赫嘴里再得到一句话，才挪了一步让出门口。李东赫不紧不慢地走进来，像以前那样把外套扔在沙发上，像一个这儿的常客。但看向四周的时候却是不同的，他凝视着，仿佛要标记，要攥紧，要用手指揉皱目力所见。

李马克任由他到处看，从冰箱里拿出饮料。“那么，”他问，又清了清嗓子，在尴尬的气氛里，那与其说是一句话，不如说是一声短促尖叫，“你在拉斯维加斯干什么？”

不要闲聊，不要拐弯抹角，就像在法庭上，直击重点。他把冷饮罐递给李东赫，但对方摇头拒绝。

“工作，然后放松。”李东赫说，一边走向窗户。李马克还没来得及思考他的话里有几分暗示，就听见李东赫啧了一声，转过身看了他一会。

“房子好小，”他说，“配不上你。”

语气有意保持中立，却不知怎么，比全然嘲弄听起来更加刺耳。

“我还不算正式律师，”李马克说，没打算上钩。他自己开了饮料，靠在柜台上。李东赫的轮廓看起来高了一点，他的腿很长，线条优美，黑色剪影的身后是拂晓绀色天光。

“不过，这是份好工作。Johnny告诉了我你能挣多少。”

这话引起李马克的注意。

“他说了吗？还是你问的? ”

李东赫转身，却没有走近。他倚着玻璃窗，物理距离上和李马克保持尽可能的远。他们站在房间两端仿佛赛场的拳击手，等待一声令下就扑上去痛揍对方。李马克看着他扬起嘴角笑了一下。

“当然是我问的。我要知道我亲爱的丈夫，在存折上的表现怎么样。”

这句话像火柴擦过心脏，嗤地一声点燃怒火。李马克神色一变，而对方的微笑像刚才一样很快消失了。

“我对你还期望挺高，但看看这些，”他的目光迅速扫过房间，“不得不说我挺失望。这值得吗？丢下了我们、丢下了 _我_ ，只是为了蜗居在这间小房子里，给大人物们复印文件？”

哈，来了。渽民警告过他，场面会变得难看。终于来了。

有一件事，罗渽民喜欢李东赫，他是知道的。但这段谨小慎微的暗恋却从未付诸实践——因为渽民没有机会，因为东赫是他的；渽民也不是东赫最好的朋友，他才是。尽管后来他们在一起了，尽管他们总在一边对峙、一边渴望，一边厌恶、一边相爱；或者一边想着对方的脸一边把手伸进裤子里，他们两个也首先是朋友。朋友相亲，朋友阋墙，罗渽民可没有见识过他们吵架那激烈、刻薄、互相扔刀子的阵仗，而李马克恰恰相反，已然看过太多次那人的难看面孔。他一点也不需要外人的建议，尤其是关于李东赫的。

“你是来这里幸灾乐祸的吗，跟我说我到底失去了什么。”李马克反击，他知道自己可以做到，“当然值得，我不后悔。你心里清楚我做了正确的选择，所有人都心里清楚。”

李东赫哼了一声，抄起双手。他的袖子长出一截，像毛茸茸的爪子，那样子很可爱，几乎让李马克心里一软，但如果不想被打的话，这话最好不要说出口。

“没有什么正确选择和错误选择，马克哥。只有你自己单方面决定，而不考虑其他人会怎么想。”

“我考虑过了。”李马克轻声说，“我想了很久，认真地想了很久。我确实没和你说过，但并不意味着我只是收拾了东西就走，而不顾你的感受。”

“那，就是不够在乎吧。”

他说话的表情好像握着一把伤人的刀，却最后捅回了自己身上。可能他是对的，李马克就是看重得太多，然后发现什么东西在他这里都不重要。

“好，我不在乎。”李马克承认。再怎么说，八年过去了，那时他没有解释，现在也不会；有些事是命中注定的，而有些不是。渽民说得对，他要像上次一样把事情断干净，他要用火把伤口烙糊，不然两人都会失血而死。“东赫，我……曾经伤害过你，但好多年了，是时候放手，我们都要放过对方，你应该向前看了。”

他等待着对方苦涩的反驳，或者埋藏在温柔声音下的残忍，然后愤然离去。但这些都没有发生，李马克感到一阵战栗爬上脊梁。

“是嘛。”他的声音压在喉咙里，又笑了一下。“那天晚上有人可不是这么说的。”

李东赫看着他的表情，笑意加深了，步步紧逼而来，李马克意识到自己的内心不安，被看穿了。

“你失忆了，对吧？”他舔着嘴唇的样子像一只偷吃奶油的猫。“你叫了我的名字，’小赫’、‘小赫’地操着我，就好像我们还在一起……然后你又转头都忘了。”

这不公平，太不公平了，这小杂种，他明明记得一些。他记得自己在夜店里舔咬着李东赫的锁骨，品尝皮肤上的咸味。他们的舌头滑腻地纠缠着，灯光在头顶疯狂闪烁，李东赫手里鸡尾酒都泼在了他的手腕上，酒液深蓝。李马克低声说过他的名字，可能自己都还没意识到他们已经分开多年。哪怕是现在，他也要努力克制，才不会觉得他们是朋友，是爱人。他们之间什么也不是，什么也没有。

李马克把半罐苏打水放在柜台上。或许他没有失忆，或许他知道那就是东赫，而他只是根本不在乎。

“我还做了什么? ”他问。

李东赫走过房间，每走一步，脚下的地面都在崩裂。他走到他面前。

“你说你后悔了，还有’很抱歉’。”李东赫下巴线条紧绷，仿佛一个泄露了判断谎言还是真相的信号，但李马克不知道，也不愿去想。

“可笑的是，我喝醉了，然后我他妈的信了你的话。”  


  


💜

  


李东赫在沙发上坐下。李马克从厨房拽了把椅子，这样他们就能隔着茶几对视，而不是坐在李东赫身旁。在两人之间，李马克电脑上的小灯沉默地闪烁着。

“记得我们在哪结婚吗？”他问道。

李东赫摇头。

“那你……认出来我了吗？”

李东赫抿嘴。他不是在回想，他分明晓得自己知不知道那人是李马克，只是在斟酌回答，他想让对方知道多少。这是李东赫式的掌握全局，他的想法一如既往地很好猜，除非你根本不懂他的心。

“我清楚那是你，你也一样。”

“如果你知道是我，为什么还跟我去包间? ”

李东赫睁大了眼睛，挑起眉毛。

“噢，所以你是记得的吧。”

“……一点。但我在两个人的相处中一向被动，我昏头了不奇怪，奇怪的是你没有拒绝。”

“我的工作，来到了某个重要里程碑，所以去庆祝了，想着放纵一下。”李马克在他提到工作的时候抬起目光，但李东赫没在意，说话间嘴唇轻微地撅起了一点，这是他十几岁以来的小习惯。“有时候他们也准我放松的，毕竟我没多少机会做这种事。就是在这个时候，你跌跌撞撞地闯了进来，说着些什么，‘走错房间’——”

李马克想起来了，他摇晃着去了洗手间，把凉水拍在脸上试图清醒，喉咙里满是伏特加浓烈的气味，Johnny给他选的鸡尾酒让人想吐。回去的路上，他开错了门——“挺他妈帅的，你看起来。好几年没见了，穿着西装，满脸通红，领带是松的，头发是湿的，我醉醺醺的，觉得你很，性感。”

“你确实这么想的，对吧? ”

他不是故意这么问的，也不是故意漏出一缕微笑，只是没忍住。这却不知怎么激怒了李东赫，他的身体坐直紧绷，开口时语气斩截。

“我是。你确实不是什么好东西，而往常我不和烂人上床——我的意思是跟你上床不是为了钱；只不过两天前，我觉得自己就是世界之王，我想跟你做，任何东西都拦不了我。本来嘛你是可以的，可惜你也兴奋过头了。”

我当然想要了，李马克想。

那个多年前的五月，他最好的朋友从水里出来，像童话里的美人鱼一样坐在泳池边，金棕色的肩膀在午后的阳光下里闪闪发亮，李马克第一次看着他硬了。从那以后人生全然改变，在还有几个礼拜就满十七岁的时候，他没有一刻不想要李东赫，他想拥有他，如同渴求空气。

然而随着时间推移，他决定把这种渴望拿出第一顺位，还有很多事情是他想要的。也有很多事情可以麻痹自己，比如好的性体验，酒精和计划的工作。但那种渴望像根刺扎在心上，时不时瘙痒地疼痛着。东赫和他闪亮的锁骨，东赫的他脸颊的小痣，他发现李马克正关注着自己时狡黠的微笑，他总是能让人无法呼吸。

他们之间的沉默既陌生又熟悉。李马克意识到对方在等待，等待一个解释，或者李马克的几句话，几个字，随便说点什么，为他们之间的漫漫八年。但李马克不知道了，他不知道他能用什么来让李东赫开心。

“我很想你。”他最后说，“很久之前我就做了决定，选择了这些玩意而不是你，我知道你把它当作我的把柄，你完全有权力这么做，但我还是很想你，包括那种渴望，但我当时醉得昏了头，没有想到这个主意是多么糟糕。

“别那样看我，东赫，好像你要大喊大叫了。你也知道上床不是个好主意，清醒之后的第一个念头就是这么想的，你看不起我。我们的情绪都很糟，状态也很糟，没有一个人能冷静地停下，所以就这么发生了。我很抱歉，我不能扭转过去，所以对不起，不是因为对你的想法，而是对你做下的事。”

就像渽民说的，断得干干净净。

尽管他一点也不觉得如释重负。李东赫皱着脸，然后恢复原样，没有一点表情。不管发生了什么它们都没有消失，只是沉了下去，如同污水坠入池塘之底，他们不能回到过去，完全不能。

李东赫抬头。李马克早就放弃理解他的表情，此刻却也看出对方处于愤怒边缘。

“谁允许你想我的，你哪来的权利？”

“我有。我甚至不后悔，因为我的感觉是自己的。”

“你难道也只是跟着感觉走吗？”

“那也是我自己的选择。”

他们可以把车轱辘话说上一千遍，但李马克知道李东赫不会问他一句，为什么？为什么你在本可以拥有我的时候，却只是选择了远远地想念？为什么你这么蠢？为什么。这些问题李东赫没有说出口，而李马克也没有答案。

他叹了口气。

“就这些吗? ”李东赫问。

“是的。”李马克说。

李东赫眨了一下眼，点头，不是对李马克而更像是对自己。他起身抓起外套，一个人走向门口，没有等李马克来送。

“你很快会收到我律师的来信，”他说，就像上次见面，一言不发地离开。他落在走廊上的脚步声，隔着门廊传来。

就是这样了，李马克想，过去的最后一块碎片，爱情燃烧后的最后一捧余烬，李东赫，永远地走出他的生活。他在想这个结局是不是太草率，这个结局是不是真的，这么随意就能画上句号。

（这就是李东赫，一如既往地，他的想法很好猜，只要你能真正读懂他的心。）  


  


💜

  


家，对于李马克来说，是一个永远被困在玻璃球里的城市。有人在冬天的时候将它翻转，于是晶莹的淡紫色大雪从天而降，覆盖街道，空中疾骤飞舞的雪花，仿佛有人抓起了玻璃球剧烈摇晃。非常剧烈地、摇晃。 

而夏天，这里变得像慢动作电影，闲懒而漫长。

暑假的李东赫通常睡到中午醒过来，穿着短裤和人字拖晃荡到李马克家里，他们会一起在空调房里写作业。纠正一下，是李马克写作业，而另外一位则躺在他的床上，用掌机打Pokemon。李东赫学习苦手，或者说对不感兴趣的东西都很苦手，合唱团都是成绩擦着及格线才没被开除，但也仅此而已，李东赫从没想过大学，也没想过未来。

一次李马克问他，你长大之后想怎么样呢？

（这是第一次，但不是最后一次。高三临近，就在李马克为大学申请日夜忙碌的时候，他还会继续以此追问李东赫，而对方的人生大事好像只是SHINee的新MV和黄仁俊的绯闻。）

李东赫专注在游戏里，头也没抬。

“快乐。”

他说，“我只想快乐。”

李东赫的回答让他愣住了。他从来没有想过快乐，他只是想成功。他想变得有钱，想变得有能力打破那个困着他的玻璃球，漫长到没有尽头的日子，那种随波逐流的感觉，被命运抓起来摇晃，摇晃，摇晃，动荡中，万物也都噤声，他被大雪裹挟着卷到空中却无能为力。

“那你，打算怎么去实现呢? ”

李东赫耸肩，皱起了脸，好像面对着一个艰难的数学题集，根本无从下手只好枯坐半小时然后去问李马克（虽然大多数时候李马克也不知道，但至少他们可以说自己试过了。）

“快乐是什么需要实现的东西吗? ”李东赫问，手指在游戏机上快速飞舞，小小的盒子里有他自己的无限世界。

“某种程度上吧，”李马克一边说，一边转笔，“你要有钱才能快乐，没人可以在入不敷出的时候开心吧？”

李东赫停下来——这局他还没赢，因为李马克没听到表示胜利的游戏音效——他只是暂停了下来。李东赫没有回答，直到李马克回头，发现对方正在盯着自己，微微地笑着。他看起来很开心，但并非如此；李东赫是个能轻轻松松地，就让人看不懂的孩子。

“嗯，我就可以呀。”

李马克的脸从来没有红得这么厉害过。当然了，他当然知道，李东赫的家庭过得不算太好。这就是为什么他们的爸爸不能一起生活，他的哥哥没有上大学，而是在餐馆和杂货店，做些他能找到的所有杂活补贴家用。这就是为什么他们买不起一台空调，而李东赫要跑来他家蹭点冷气的原因。李马克都知道，但那时他只是忘记了。

但是，李东赫就可以。大部分时候，他都是快乐的。

一句对不起卡在喉咙里。他应该说出来，但那会让对方感觉更加不舒服吗？如果说李东赫只有一样讨厌的东西，那就是怜悯。他不要任何人的同情、绝不要李马克的同情。

“没事，”李东赫说，他笑了一下。“我不用你道歉。不过我想说，人们不需要钱来获得快乐，而是家人和朋友，还有让自己开心的事。”

“我不同意，”李马克说，稍微放松了一点，因为李东赫没生气。（他没生气，对吧？）“至少，不完全同意。”

李东赫笑了一下。游戏音效还在继续，他的手指悬在按键上没有动。

“哇哦，你还挺虚伪。李马克，道德楷模，一个不让我在体育馆后面抽烟，提醒我要写数学题的人，其实只关心钱的事。”

李马克皱眉。“钱很重要。没有那个，我就要永远困在这里。”

“你说得好像在这里是件坏事一样。我在这里，jeno在这里，渽民在这里，仁俊在这里，你的家人也在这里。”

_如果我想要的比这多得多呢？李马克想。如果我要的是一片广阔的天，站在高处便可让人目眩神迷；不是小镇里看过无数次的粉白云彩，而是霭霭层云笼罩下的城市，万家灯火都将天际线映亮成金。_

“你会不会选择前程，而不是我？”李东赫问，游戏机乐声停下，四周都安静。后来他再也没有提起过那个问题，但它似乎成了一个隐喻，当两年过去，李马克收到他的耶鲁大学录取通知书，他看到那行字印在信封上， _你会不会选择前程而不是我。_ 但现在李马克还只有十七岁，渴望逃离小镇，但李东赫短裤下的大腿显然更让他移不开目光。

他笑了笑。李马克没有费心伪装，因为那是实话。如果他说谎了，李东赫会发现的，因为李东赫总是更擅长解读李马克的表情，而他说的是实话。然后李东赫也看着他笑了出来。

“我当然会选你。永远都是你。”

游戏胜利，特效声响起。李马克重新专注他的笔记，李东赫哼起了一首歌。他们都不自觉地微笑了。

  


> _while you draw maps to a future endless, royal cities bleed their rust into the river, skyscrapers that haunt their steel skeletons like you haunt your empty._

  



End file.
